Strike The Blood: The Jinchuriki
by rey666
Summary: Luego de separarse de Jiraya, Naruto viaja por el continente sin destino alguno. Pero encuentra a alguien que nunca hubiera pensado encontrar... Un Vampiro. La historia del ninja numero 1 acompañado por una Chaman espadachina acaba de comenzar.
La huelga de sangre: El Jinchuriki

Las brisas de verano golpeaban el rostro de un pelicular joven rubio, ese joven poseía características que inmediatamente lo delataban. Cabello Rubio, ojos Azules, en el pasado poseía unas singulares marcas parecida a bigotes de zorro en sus mejillas pero habían desaparecido por una seria de sucesos que el joven nunca espero venir.

El joven se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki, ninja de Konoha y jinchuriki del Kyubi no Kitsune… hace casi 3 años había partido junto a su maestro Jiraya, unos de los 3 legendarios Sannin de Konoha con la meta de volverse mucho más fuerte y poder rescatar a su mejor amigo de las manos de él mayor traidor de Konoha, unos de los 3 Sanning Orochimaru.

Para nadie era un secreto que la infancia del Naruto no había sido la mejor de todas. Es más, estaba lejos de llegar a ser una infancia regular o de término promedio… diariamente se exponía a maltratos, insultos y sobretodo discriminación.

Pero a pesar de vivir diariamente todo eso había algo que lo impulsaba hacia delante, el sueño de ser Hokage y proteger en un futuro a las personas que son importantes para él, luego de mucho tiempo logro obtener lo que tanto deseaba… amigos, compañeros y una persona que llego a considerar como su hermano ya que ambos sufrieron y conocían perfectamente la soledad.

Naruto se había despedido de su Sensei hace tres meses, según las palabras de Jiraya él tenía que conocer y vivir la realidad del mundo ninja para lograr subir su nivel.

Aparte de los ninjas había por decirlo de cierta forma facciones y cada una de ellas poseía un poder propio.

Los ninjas el Chacra.

Los magos la magia.

Pero había una facción que hacía temer a todo el mundo, en el mundo existían 4 personas que podrían pelear mano a mano con un Bijuu que son seres hechos de chacra puro.

Los vampiros, también conocidos como primogénitos. Seres de infinito poder mágico y una incomparable energía pura. Ellos Vivian gobernaban la mitad del mundo y la otra mitad era poblada por los ninjas y magos del continente.

¿Qué tenía que ver Naruto Uzumaki con los Ancestros?

Explicarlo sería muy extenso y sobretodo cansado, de alguna forma dejar la duda abierta era una forma muy divertida y espontánea.

El joven se encontraba saliendo de una tienda de comer.

Vistiendo un pantalón oscuro y una remera naranja con franjas negras a los costados.

La capucha de su remera estaba sobre su cabeza y eso hacía difícil hacer posible ver su rostro, un par de amigas que se encontraban detrás de él tropezaron y cayeron en el suelo del lugar. Parecía que nos les había pasado nada y solo una de ellas poseía un pequeño raspón en su rodilla.

Nadie pudo verlo pero la nariz del joven comenzó a sangrar debido a que percibió el aroma de la sangre de la chica, inhalando fuertemente para intentar succionar la sangre que había salido.

— Denme un respiro por favor. — Naruto murmuro para comenzar a alejarse del lugar.

Por unos segundos el color de sus ojos cambio a uno más tenebroso y sobretodo peligroso.

El sol se ocultaba y la luna comenzaba a salir en el pueblo donde se hallaba el joven de cabello rubio.

— Disculpe. — una vos pronuncio a su espalda.

Dándose vuelta.

Una hermosa chica, tenía aspecto joven y de buen parecido, ojos color avellana y cabello oscuro como la noche eterna.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Naruto pregunto con desgano.

La chica vestía un uniforme de academia, y tenía sujeta a su espalda un estuche de música.

— ¿Es usted el cuarto primogénito? La joven pregunto de manera sencilla y directa.

Naruto no pudo evitar realizar un movimiento de asombro por la pregunta hecha por la joven, sin saber que hacer comenzó a reír nerviosamente y respondió.

— No sé de qué estás hablando.

— Según la información que me facilitaron decía. Un chico adolecente de cabello rubio y ojos azules y su rostro es el mismo de la fotografía… por favor no intente engañarme.

— Yo soy completamente humano, no tengo idea a que te refieres señorita.

Sin darse cuenta ambos habían comenzado una discusión sin sentido alguno y por lo visto no tenían intensiones de detenerse.

— ¡Un vampiro! — Naruto grito señalando con su dedo un lugar a espalda de la joven.

Por auto reflejo la chica volteo y comenzó a buscar lo que anteriormente señalaba el joven de cabello rubio.

Sin poder visualizar nada se dio vuelta nuevamente solo para darse cuenta que no había nadie frente a ella.

El joven la había engañado con un truco básico de primaria.

Mostrando una mirada de furia.

La joven se dispuso a seguir el rastro del chico.

 **5 cuadras de distancia**

Utilizando su velocidad Naruto había desaparecido del lugar donde anteriormente discutía con la hermosa joven.

Chasqueando su lengua en forma de disgusto.

Suspirando pesadamente.

— Se habían tardado en buscarme. — Naruto pronuncio con desgano.

Cuando se disponía a seguir caminando una presencia que desprendía algo de enojo apareció.

Blandiendo una especia de lanza con grabados de lo que parecía ser mágicos, la chica de cabello negro que había engaño hace solo unos momentos había reaparecido.

— No me dejare engañar nuevamente por usted, puedo darme cuenta que es el cuarto primogénito Naruto Uzumaki. — la chica afirmo mientras apuntaba el rostro de Naruto con su lanza.

Naruto pensaba responder hasta que ambos sintieron una explosión cerca de su ubicación.

La figura de lo que parecía ser una bestia estaba destruyendo el lugar que era mejor conocida como un centro turístico.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la chica se dirigió hacia el lugar de la explosión.

— Espera, lo que está ocurriendo haya no es asunto tuyo. — Naruto dijo con asombro por la decisión que había tomado la joven.

Se suponía que venía por él, pero vio una explosión y cambio su objetivo solo para proteger civiles.

— No puedo abandonar a una persona sabiendo que poseo la fuerza para protegerlas. — la joven respondió honestamente antes de dirigirse hacia el lugar de la explosión.

El silencio se hiso en el lugar.

Cuantos minutos abrían pasado… 5 quizás 10 o incluso 15.

El joven Uzumaki podía afirmar que pudo ver un reflejo de sí mismo en esa joven, las palabras de esa chica le recordaron lo que una vez lo motivo a seguir hacia delante.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a seguir a la joven.

— ¿Por qué? — se preguntó internamente el joven.

Él había decidido aislarse de todo y olvidar su pasado.

— Entonces porque… ¡ESTOY SIGUIENDO A ESA CHICA! — grito de manera espontánea.

Algo dentro de él le decía que siguiera a esa joven.

Las llamas que parecían haberse apagado habían comenzado a arder nuevamente.

A medida que corría podía darse cuenta que la chica había logrado ayudar a las personas de la zona.

Pudo ver como un sujeto que estaba cerca de la bestia le decía unas palabras que hicieron perder el equilibrio a la chica y como consecuencia caer al suelo.

La joven cerraba los ojos esperando el golpe que quizás acabaría con su vida.

Como un destello Naruto rapeleo mediante un golpe el ataque de la bestia que había intentado atacar a la joven de cabello oscuro.

La electricidad rodaba su puño derecho… más de lo necesario.

— Espera… detente… — Naruto murmuro en suplica.

La electricidad que cubría su puño parecía tener vida propia y no tenía intenciones de detenerse.

— ¡Detente! — Naruto grito con desesperación.

Lo único que pudo verse luego fue una gran explosión dorada, el dorado provenía de electricidad pura. Las figuras de todos fueron consumidas por aquella explosión eléctrica.


End file.
